The Feelings Inside
by Elisa Ardell
Summary: These are Song Fics about Riddick and Jack going from one place, physically and emotionaly to another.
1. The Feelings Inside

**Pitch Black Song Fiction**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pitch Black they are owned by USA Films and Inter Scope which are under Universal Studios. I do not own the song 'Bring me to life', it is owned by Evanescence and their Publisher.

**Note**- This is by Riddick's POV. Set during the time when they where waiting for a transport craft to come by in the shipping lanes. After the events of Pitch Black.

**-The Feelings Inside –**

I watched as Jack approached me. She had become more daring of coming into my space. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she once again took her 'place' in the co-pilot seat. This had been the seventeenth time she'd come up here to sit with me. And if she didn't say it this time, it would remain the tenth time that she came up to enjoy the 'view'.

She and I had been playing cards ever since we started our shipping lanes drift. I had taught her some games that she was now a pro at. I called it dumb luck, she called it expertise.

I watched as she shifted into her chair and smiled at me. That still threw me. But deep down, somewhere long forgotten within my chest, something stirred. The way she looked at me, with no fear. The way she smiled at me …

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Wanna play another round?" She asked me with a broad smile. My answer in my mind was no. But I could feel myself nod, and hear myself say "Sure, but this time I'm going to win." "Only if you cheat." She retorted back at me. She sure had gotten gutsy.

The deck of cards lay in their smooth black wooden case. I reached out to grab it, I had a feeling that Jack had the ability to stack the deck when she was shuffling, if that was indeed the way she was winning all the time, her streak was now at an end. She had also reached out and our hands touched. I did not shy away; I was not going to let her win another game just because our hands touched. But to my surprise she did not shy away either. I heard her slight giggle, and I paused, more in shock than anything else. I felt and watched as her hands lifted mine away from the cards and she grabbed them up. Her giggle ensuing the whole time.

That stirring again, deep in a place that I no longer paid to. The feeling of deep rough, harsh, and heavy regret seemed to fill me. My heart ached, and I did not know why.

"Riddick you okay?" Jack asked me. I could feel my nod, which seemed to be the only thing that brought me back from whatever mental and emotional cliff I had just been standing at.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

During the game, which I was loosing, I had time to think over things. Time to think over as to why Jack wasn't afraid of me. I knew that she was far too intelligent for me to pass it off as sheer stupidity. I suddenly had the urge to reach out and grab her. To show her I was dangerous, to scare her, to make her understand that she shouldn't be around me. I inhaled deeply as my walls of self control seemed to start to crumble.

I could see myself, feel myself choking her. I suddenly stood, and as I did so, I slammed down my cards telling her I was finished. I walked a step and a half past the pilot's chair. '_Damn this ship and not having more room.'_ I thought bitterly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I didn't like the feeling. I would never harm Jack, but why was I feeling this way? Why did I want to harm her? Looking up I could see Imam sleeping, I knew that if he was awake now, he would come over and take Jack into the 'back' with him. He didn't much like how she was trying to spend time with me.

"Riddick?" Came her voice gently as she touched my left arm. All I could do was look at her.

_  
Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

She drew back ever so slightly; I could feel that the face I bore was one that she wasn't accustomed to me having. _'Accustomed to? Bah! We haven't known each other that long. There was no way she'd be _accustomed_ to me yet.'_ I would never let somebody get that close to me.

"Riddick?" She asked again. "Please, what's wrong?" The look she gave me made me feel like a monster. She looked worried, and fearful. She knew as well as I did that if I wanted to I could start threatening her and Imam and there would be nothing they could do to stop me. I know Imam would be the first to go, I would make sure of that just to scare her, because he would try, try and fail, to protect her.

As that thought ran its course from start to finish in my mind, my heart ached again. It was almost crippling searing pain. But I didn't let it show. At least I did not believe I did. But I knew that I had failed when she grabbed my arm.

"Riddick?" She asked again, but this time with worry laced though her words. "What's wrong?"

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

I looked at her long and hard. I had to know why these feelings were suddenly plaguing me. Her touch on my arm felt kind and warm, but her eyes were large and fearful. I was inwardly startled when she placed her other hand on my left forearm. This kindness was like nothing I had ever experienced before. My body seemed to welcome it. The pain in my chest seemed to slow but started beating more powerfully. Like life being breathed into a corpse. 

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

She leaned up against me slightly, making me take a step back, which made my back hit the back of the pilot's chair. Her eyes were still on me.

_  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

'_Why!'_ I asked myself, not expecting an answer. _'I don't care for her; she's just a child, a dumb child that tried to pass off as a boy. A child that ended up surviving with an old man because of me.'_ I continued to look at her, her smile slowly coming back.

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

I shook my head in a vain attempt to clear it. I hadn't even noticed that my arms where now at my sides and she was standing directly in front of me. My heart skipped as she leaned up against me. I could feel her youth filled body pressed against my criminal toned body. Uncomfortable would be the least descriptive word I would use in this particular situation if it were up to me.

I felt her arms slide around my waist as her head rested against my chest. The simple warmth making my defenses go down. This wasn't like any other time.

Some Mercs would send out a woman to come to try to woo me. I had to teach them time and time again that those tactics didn't and don't work on me. But something was, is special about jack. And I'm not sure what it is.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Jack looked up at me as she hugged me fully. Our bodies so close together it felt like we were becoming one. I raised a hand and started to stoke her poorly shaved head, which by now had grown a few millimeters. As I did so, I couldn't keep the small smile off my lips. The feeling had identified itself to me. Love. I loved Jack. I don't know in what way, but I loved her. If only for the fact that she treated me differently than others. She didn't see me as a monster, she didn't see me as other always have. Even when I was little.

_  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

I grabbed her up into my arms, a small shocked breath escaping her. The feeling in my chest lessening its acuteness. I hugged her tightly; I could feel that she had no idea what I was doing. Should she be happy? Or should she be scared. I calmed all of her fears when I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and hugged me hard. I hugged her back not wanting to let go. Not wanting this to end. I let the emotions I believed that where long sense dead revive themselves. I put her at an arms length and looked at her. And as I brought her back into the hug I knew that I would never let her go. No matter how much I wanted to. She was mine now, and forever, and I knew that she would not have it any other way.

"Thank you Jack." I said as I hugged her tighter.

"Y-you're welcome?" She said as she reassumed her composure. "You're very welcome Riddick. Very welcome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you liked it please R&R this is my first Fan Fic.Please be gentle with the flames.


	2. Bacon 'n Eggs 'n Love

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pitch Black they are owned by USA Films and Inter Scope which are under Universal Studios. I do not own the song 'With You' it belongs to Linkin Park, and their Publisher.

Note - This one's written a little differently than my first one. And I think you'll figure out how it's different as you read. I want to try to make each one stand out (hopefully in a good way) thanks for reading.

**- **Jacks P.O.V

Note - This takes place after the shipping lanes, after they part from Imam. Now on a planet that's full of scumbags, Jack is feeling as if Riddick thinks that having her along was indeed mistake.

Bacon 'n Eggs 'n Love -

Jack sat in the bar. She was sitting in the back alone for the time being at least. The people in this convict - polluted place knew who she traveled with, and knew to keep away. She surveyed the area nobody new today. _"I miss Imam ..."_ A somber look beyond her years crossed her face. They had left him on a transport. As she and Riddick had left on their own. To find a place away from '_prying_' eyes. Everything up untill this moment, this one right now, didn't feel real ...

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
_

She got up to leave, she had to meet Riddick back at '_home_' before it got too late. If he knew that this is where she was, he would be furious. And she'd seen him mad, not at her, but the fear of it made her uncomfortable. _"Why do I keep doing things that'll make him wanna kill me if he finds out?"_ she asked herself as she pushed the chair up against the table and put on her coat. _"Because _Jack,_ you wanna live on the _wild_ side of life."_ She sighed at her own stupidity. She was just about to leave the money that was in her jacket when a shadow fell over her. _"Oh ... god ... no..."_ She looked up and saw a man with a knife. Her body visibly relaxed as a pent up breath escaped from her mouth. "Thank you." she said quietly as she put down the money and stated to walk around him and froze. There by the bar, was Riddick, his look of interest turning into one of furry. She couldn't even move as he came over to her, his arm went around around her back and moved her. It felt more of a force of nature than of a human appendage.

The usually long walk home, was very, very short.

"What where you doing there!" he asked as he practically threw her into their "home". "Why do you keep disobaying me! Do you want to get killed!" when she didn't answer right away he turned to her. "Well!" "I -I-I ... " her mind swam...

_  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
_

"You ..." his voice was calmer. Anger at herself rose, she shouldn't have been there, she was being an idiot. _"But where is there to go around here?"_ she asked herself. "There isn't any place, only bars, only stripjoints, only dark allyways where I'd get rapped and or killed." she hadn't realized that she had spoken the words, words that where dripping with venom and resentment.

_  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
_

Jack could see Riddick start to come over to her. The anger rising, she wanted to lash out, her hands where clenched and her face contorted with anger. "WHY! Why did we have to come here! There was no other place in the entire Vers where we could go!" she was in too far to stop now. "You wanna know why I think we had to come _here_! Because your afraid, afraid of me being able to be independant, as long as where _here_ I can't do anything on my own, unless _I_ wanna be _killed_!" Anger overrided her common sence and made her lunge at him.

_  
I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back  
_

They sat, Riddick in a chair, Jack sitting on the floor. Now that she thought abou it, she hadn't expected anything good to come out of figthing. The only thing that came out of it was her having to be hit, and him having to hit her. She looked at him, ignoring the now dulling pain in her chest. "Riddick." she offered quietly. He looked up, his brow furrowed with unease. But easing when he saw the smile on her face.

_  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you  
_

She watched him as he looked at her. She knew that this was a moment that he he had to tackel with. She knew that he felt bad about hitting her, when he could have easily grabbed her up and stopped her. But Jack didn't feel angery, only slight discomfort as she stood. She knew that she needed a little something knocked into her. She walked over and looked at him. When he sat back to look at her fully she sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

He was warm, and his earthy smell invaded her sences. She hugged him tightly as his arms came up around her, returning the gesture.

_  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
_

There was no need for words, no sorrys, or anything of the like to be exchanged between them. Only silence, as they sat together in the slowly brightening room as the sun lazily rose.

_  
No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
_

Jack looked at him, and he turned to look at her. She kissed him gently on the mouth for just a moment and went back to snuggeling against his shoulder.

"So what's breakfast?" she hears him ask. "I want bacon and eggs, and sausage."

"If you make it I'm fine with that." Jack said. "My chest hurts for some _unknown_ reason and I don't think I can make it today."

She watched him smile as he stood, holding her then he sat her on the chair and started to walk away. "Fine I'll make it kid."

"Make mine an omlette, and don't burn the bacon, aaaand ... I want my sausage well done." Jack teased, as she heard him grabbing the pan.

"You'll eat whatever I make you." a pause. "Is that with cheese?"

"Yes." she sat back in the chair. "Riddick ...?"

"What?" sounding ever so slightly annoyed

"I love you." she smiled at his responce.

_  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes_


End file.
